Ryeowook
Kim Ryeowook, born June 21, 1987, is an angel and Lee Sungmin's soul mate. He was an orphan, being picked up somewhere by his foster parents, and was taken care of until their death. He didn't know about the fact that they were his foster parents, or about him being an angel until he was twenty-four and his powers were awakened. He was a Tengoku angel, literally meaning Heaven in Japanese. Ryeowook's powers are unknown yet, but since he was a Tengoku angel (the highest rank of all angels), he could possibly destroy earth and make a new world under him. His current enemies are unknown Jigoku angels (地獄 {Ji-go-ku} meaning 'Hell' in Japanese), who were supposed to be demons but was accidentally taken to become angels. His blood was colored red until he became an angel, and from there on, his blood was silver. Sungmin greatly admires his blood, and is highly addicted to it, commenting that he "only needs Ryeowook's blood to live forever". Like most angels and eventually demons, his powers awakened due to having sexual intercourse with Sungmin. His true form was later revealed in between sex, nails and irises white, with white wings on his back. He often says a phrase to Sungmin on occasions that is dangerous, which is, "whatever it may be, I will always be by your side," before disappearing. He also protects Sungmin in any way he can, though usually he gets caught in the middle of it and rescued by Sungmin. Past Ryeowook's past mostly involves him and Sungmin playing, talking, and basically beside each other. Though from the age eleven till fifteen he was mostly alone and talking to some friends occasionally, due to the fact that Sungmin left because he was going to become a vampire. His very first memory was going to bed with his parents, their silver-ish hair seen. Though when he thought of it years ago he would find the memory weird and confusing, but when he was aware of himself as an angel, he would be in tears by the thought. Able to persuade Sungmin in doing very dangerous things like wandering around town at night, going in alleyways and enjoying it, he knew the town he and Sungmin live in from corner to corner. He was good at hiding from the people threatening to kill him, from a debt that was later paid. His past was very normal, like a typical child's. Parents Ryeowook's parents seem to be his most biggest problem, wanting to find them and reunite with them. He had known that the reason he was adopted was because they didn't want him, but regardless, he even risked Sungmin's life once to find them ("You simply love them a lot, huh?"). Ryeowook knows that not only is he on an endless search for people he didn't even know, but he was also going on risky decisions, nearly losing Sungmin when an angel stabbed the vampire. Sungmin tells him to go follow his heart anyway, and that he will be fine, because he knows Ryeowook will forever be by his side. Quotes *"It doesn't matter whether I live, if he dies, my soul vanishes. It's something I did by choice, and I do not regret selling my soul for Sungmin." *(to Sungmin) "You seem very please by this. Come on, let's go home." *(to enemy) "It seems I can't do anything about this, and I have to fight you...alone. But please, don't be too hard on Sungmin." *(to a demon) "I really wish our kinds weren't so against each other. Some demons are really nicer than angels." *(to Sungmin when he was stabbed) "It won't heal...you're destined for death. Sungmin, please stay here and defend yourself. Not me, yourself." *(to Sungmin) "You're right. It's better that they're treated well and loved than be beautiful but without anyone to be with them." *"It's simple. If I die, my body will change this world and kill all evil. All those who killed people, for no apparent reason. You are alongside them." *"Under the name of God, I, Kim Ryeowook, will put you into divine punishment! God is certainly going to punish you for using the name of his children and staining it!" *"We'll always be together forever, Sungmin. I love you."